Yes(Ch 2)
by Coffeecat50
Summary: So sorry it took so long! But chapter 1 is still up so if you forgot what happened then go read it again! :D Luv you guys! Coffecat50


I heard the bar's bell above the door ring. Sam continues to talk about someone named Bobby. I nod in agreement, saying that I'm following along. I sort of am. "So yeah. Bobby meant a lot to Dean and I. We burned his body and it was a huge loss for us."

"I'm sorry. Do you have anything left of him?"

"No. Dean insisted. Plus his ghost would just haunt us."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Nah. It's not your-" He turned his head and he stared at a girl with chocolate brown hair. She sat down at the bar and talked to the bartender. She gets a drink and just stares at the counter top. Sam stumbles to get up, then walks towards the girl. He sits down in the chair next to her. He says something and it gets the girl to smile and throw her arms around him. Sam's smile was huge. I turned back around and ignored them.

After about and hour of Sam and that girl talking, I decided to leave. She obviously meant a lot to him since he just ignored me. I didn't leave a note on a napkin like a teenage girl would do. They'd probably find me if they really want me.

I walked back home...Home is where my mother's body still lays. Home is where I'll have to call someone to take her body away from me. Home is where I'll have to clean up the blood off of the carpet. Home is hell right now.

I woke up to a phone call. I drag myself out of bed and end the ringing. I was half asleep and just wanted to stop my ears from exploding. I bet it was Sam or Dean though. I really don't want to think about Sam. I feel like he was dating her before me.

I lay on the floor for a while and just stare into space. I just want to hold Sam but then I just want to slap him. I have mixed feelings about him right now. I get interrupted by the phone ringing again. I decided to answer it. I didn't look at the caller ID either. "What?" I ask softly.

"Sky?" I hear.

"Yes?"

"It's Dean from the diner last night. Can we talk?"

"About?"

"How you shouldn't go out with Sam. Look he's-"

"We already went out dude."

"Wait what!?"

"What?"

"He told me he had to do research at the library."

"Well I'm not even sure if I would consider it a date. He saw another girl and just went off and left me."  
"What did she look like?"

"All I can actually remember is that she had chocolate brown hair and he was pretty happy to see her."

"Leigh! Oh my god thank you so much!"  
"Not really good for me..."

"Sorry about him."  
"Don't call me again."

I hung up, got up, and went into the kitchen. The phone rings again. I ignore it. It rings again. I answer it. "If you call one more time I'm calling the police!"

"Honey? Sweetheart what's wrong?". It was my mom.

"Mom?"

"You're gonna die soon you know that? Once you get old as me you're gonna die."

"Mom stop. Just go to bed."  
"I can't sleep in hell my dear."

"You..."  
"That's right sugar pop. I'm downstairs."

"Mom..."

"You're gonna die...". Her voice changed into a deeper, more masculine voice. The call ended and it made the long beep noise. I put the phone down and felt like crying. I just sat down and stared at the snow white floor. All I could think about was where was my mom and what she's doing or at least how she's doing.

There's a knock on the door. I look over at the microwave clock and it's seriously six o'clock. I get up from the old kitchen chair and walk to the door. I look through the peep hole and I notice that it's the girl from the bar. I close my eyes and unlock the door. I smell something weird and I look around first. I notice that very little of my mom's ashes were still there. Who knew they'd actually have a scent. I open the door and put a fake smile on my tear washed face.  
"Are you Sky Leigh?" she asked.  
"Who are you?" I replied.  
"I'm Leigh Taylor."  
"Do we know each other?"  
"You know Sam Winchester. Well _we_ do."

"Okay?"

"I'm Dean's girlfriend."

"And how does this involve me?"  
"They're arguing non stop. I talked to Sam last night at the bar."  
"Yeah you sort of stole him from me."  
"Oh...Were you guys like actually on a date?"  
"Yeah and you came along and he completely left me."  
"You should of left him a note on a napkin."  
"You're a teenage girl trapped in an adult body aren't you?"  
"I'm only gonna be young once."  
"No wonder Sam didn't date you..."  
"Anyways, we're the only ones who will actually convince them to stop and go back to what they do."  
"Killing people, hunting things. It's their family business.  
"Well okay then. Will you please just come with me and make this not so complicated?"  
"Can I at least get dressed?"  
"Whatever. You might want some eyeliner too...What's that smell?"  
"My mom's ashes." I said, raising my voice. I left her standing there/  
"Can I come in?" I hear her shout."

"Fine! But shut the door and don't touch a damn thing!"  
I heard the door shut and her take her jacket off. I put on my black skinny jeans and my white ruffled shirt. I grab my heels that I wear way too much and walk out.  
"You driving?" I ask Leigh. She looks at me with shock in her eyes.  
"Not with you in that!" she says.  
"Don't you be that girl!"  
"Well if you want Sam to notice you like he did the first time you guys met, then you need to look a little bit cute...Wasn't that a nice feeling when you guys saw each other and you both were in awe?"  
"Yeah but being sexy won't get his attention. Can we just go?"  
"We have plenty of time to get you ready." She got up and took me into my room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You look amazing! I am such a miracle worker!" she exclaimed. I stand in front of a mirror and I couldn't believe my eyes. I actually looked nice and pretty for once.  
"Thanks Leigh." I said.  
"I'm gonna hug you now okay?"  
"I don't do-" she already went ahead and hugged me. I gently got her off of me.  
"We need to go now."

"Right. I'll drive. Let's hope Sam sees you and falls apart."

We left and got into the car. It was early in the morning so there wasn't much traffic. We saw that not even half the town's places and buildings were open and lit up. It was like a vortex just came and sucked the life out of Altoona. We drove for about half an hour looking for the right hotel. They never settle down. Their car is basically their home.

~ ~ ~

"Go ahead." she said, moving to the side indicating me to knock on the door.  
"I can't do that." I replied. Having anxiety sucks. You can't do anything. Like _anything_.  
"It's just a door. Knock."  
"Leigh you don't understand. Just open the door."  
"Well looks like we'll stand here until they open it."  
"If you don't shut up and knock, then our voices will be the ones knocking."  
"Fine..." she finally gave up and knocked on the door. Her ring that was awfully familiar made a sound against the shiny, hard door.  
"Nice, ring..."  
"Thanks! Dean gave it to me."  
"What for?"  
"Our anniversary. He's a total sweetheart."  
"What did you get him?"  
"The guy gets the girl something."  
"Yes but it's nice to know that you think of him."

"I do what I want. Plus, he seemed perfectly okay with it.". The door interrupted our conversation that Leigh clearly did not give a damn about.  
"Hey baby what are you doing here! I wasn't-" he looked at me with his clear, green eyes. "Sky..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You look..."  
"I know right! She looks amazing!" Leigh exclaimed.  
"Yeah...amazing." I opened my mouth and tried to ask if Sam was there but I couldn't. I could literally feel my heart crawling up my throat.  
"Ugh! She wants to know if Sam is here."  
"I could of handled it..."  
"Your mouth was open as if it were a new home for flies. So no." She smiled, kissed Dean, and lead us into the room.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts.

"What?" I hear Sam shout back. I hear a door open and footsteps as if a moose was in the room.  
"Dean what-" he looks at me. His pupils dilated when he saw me. "Wow...Sky.."  
"Hey Sam..."

"Dude she could barley knock on the door!" Leigh exclaims while laughing.  
"Leigh stop it." Dean said quietly. He tilted his head a little, telling Leigh to follow him. She follows along and they go into the other bedroom.

"Why did you hang up earlier?" Sam asks me.  
"I couldn't handle talking to you...plus I was half asleep." he laughs a little.  
"This is why I love you...Let me ask you a question."  
"Okay?"  
"Do you love me?" I feel my face start to burn, but I knew the answer though.  
"Yes..."


End file.
